StarGate SG20 Saison 1 Episode 2
by BelXander
Summary: Le 2nd Episode de la Saison 1 de la Série FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. 1ère Partie

Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…).

StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés.

Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci.

STARGATE

SG – 20

Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander**

Ecrit par : **BelXander**

Scénario de : **BelXander**

Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

Dramatis Personae

Equipe SG 20 (F)

Major Alex Raziel – Chef de Mission, Premier Secours

Capitaine Frédérick Zedar – Eclaireur, Docteur en Archéologie

Capitaine Loïc Solaris – Scientifique, Docteur en Astrophysique et Pilote

Lieutenant Romain Bahamut – Destruction, Soutien, Relation

Lieutenant Vincent Necrona – Tactique, Stratégie

Autres membres

Capitaine Yohann Tajiri – Tactique, Soutien

Capitaine Damien Hisoka – Relation, Docteur en Histoire et Mythologie

Docteur Sarah Blanche – Scientifique, Docteur en physique nucléaire

Equipe SG 1 (USA)

Colonel Jack O'Neill – Chef de Mission

Major Samantha « Sam » Carter - Scientifique, Astrophysique, Premier Secours

Jaffa Teal'C - Eclaireur, Soutien

Docteur Daniel Jackson – Premier Contact, Relation, Archéologie

Personnel de la Base

Général George Hammond – Chef du Complexe SGC

Docteur Janet Fraiser - Médecin-Chef du SGC

Sergent Harriman – Opérateur de la Porte des Etoiles

Synopsis

Les Etats-Unis et la Russie ont informé le Royaume-Uni, la France et la Chine de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles. Comme la Russie a son Equipe StarGate, SG-18, les autres pays veulent aussi en avoir une, pour jouer sur le destin de la Terre. Les Etats-Unis acceptent et sont alors créées SG-19, l'équipe britannique ; SG-20 l'équipe française ; et SG-21 l'équipe chinoise. Peu après, le Canada, l'Allemagne et le Japon sont mis au courant et ont leurs équipes, respectivement, SG-22, SG-23 et SG-24.

L'équipe française, nommée SG-20, est portée disparue au cours d'une mission. Le Stargate Command est débordé à cause des offensives du Grand Maître Goa'Uld Anubis, plus menaçant que jamais après la destruction d'Abydos, et ne peut pas envoyer une équipe à sa recherche. La France mobilise alors 4 de ses meilleurs éléments…

**Résumé de l'Episode Précédent :**

La France a donc envoyée quatre de ses hommes les plus doués au Cheyenne Mountain Complex, la base américaine centre du projet Porte des Etoiles, pour que ceux-ci forment une nouvelle équipe. Après un entraînement court mais intensif supervisé par l'ancien chef de mission de SG-20, les nouveaux arrivés sont jugés aptes et peuvent prendre la relève de l'ancien groupe français. Les précédent membres sont toujours portés disparus et sont très certainement détenus par un des deux Goa'Uld, Maât ou Apis qui ont attaqué la planète où SG-20 s'était rendus et dont seul le Major Alex Raziel a réussi à s'enfuir. A la surprise de ce dernier, il a la permission de reprendre sa place à la tête de SG-20. Commence alors une nouvelle mission, des plus banales pour le major Raziel, mais la première pour ses nouveaux camarades.

**Episode 2 : ****La Nouvelle Equipe, 2****nde**** Partie.**

Le passage à travers le vortex était terminé et celui-ci disparut lorsque la Porte des Etoiles s'éteignit. Les quatre nouveaux membres de SG-20 venaient de vivre une sacrée expérience. Ils avaient été dématérialisés et rassemblés en quelques secondes, peut-être moins. Des frissons parcouraient leurs corps mais ils étaient tout de même excités. Après tout ils n'étaient plus sur leur planète d'origine.

PJ4-492 ressemblait énormément à la Terre. Cela ne surprit pas vraiment les membres de SG-20 car ils savaient bien que la Terre était un parfait lieu d'habitation pour la race humaine et donc que des planètes ayant des habitants humains devaient correspondre en partie à la Planète Bleue. Mais cette ressemblance frappante avait refréné leur enthousiasme. Ils s'attendaient à une planète différente. Une atmosphère étrange, plusieurs soleils ou lunes, un ciel vert ou orange, mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Le major Raziel, lui, était parfaitement au courant que de très nombreuses planètes visitées ressemblaient trait pour trait à la Terre. Il n'était pas surpris. Mais ses camarades, comme lui à ses débuts, voulaient voir des choses insolites, inhabituelles, sortant de films de science-fiction. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient finir par en voir, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et cela les motivait.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une clairière. Elle était assez vaste et entourée de forêt. Néanmoins, un chemin existait, partant de la base des escaliers de la Porte et conduisait à travers les bois. L'équipe d'exploration française suivit ce sentier. Après deux heures de marche, ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontrés âme qui vive. Ils avaient croisés une biche qui, immobile, les avait fixé intensément avant de s'enfuir en bondissant à travers des fourrés. Puis une sorte de lapin. En cela ils purent voir qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la Terre. Ce n'était pas des lapins normaux qu'ils eurent l'occasion de croiser. Non, c'était une race qui ressemblait à des lapins mais beaucoup plus gros, de la taille d'un chien moyen. Et, bien que cela semble étrange, ils étaient persuadés que ces lapins étaient carnivores. Tout cela n'était pas fait pour les rassurer.

Après encore deux autres heures de marche ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus oppressante et ils étaient bien contents de quitter l'ombre des arbres majestueux. Ils commençaient à en avoir marre car cette mission ne comportait rien de drôle. Marcher dans des lieux vierges de vie, sous des arbres qui, ils avaient l'impression, se resserraient au-dessus de leurs têtes, les avaient vite fait déchantés de leur enthousiasme de début de mission. Cela, accumulé à la ressemblance des décors avec la Terre, cette mission avait plus l'air d'une reconnaissance de routine. Certes ils avaient croisé des animaux étranges mais ceux-ci avaient tous fuis. De plus, ces animaux n'avaient pas l'air très amicaux, bien qu'ils n'aient encore rien tentés. Ils ne devaient y avoir qu'eux sur toute la surface de cette planète se dirent les hommes de SG-20. Le Major Raziel décida tout de même de continuer la marche. Le sentier qui traçait à travers la forêt n'avait pu apparaître tout seul. Il devait y avoir des humains quelque part.

Les soldats reprirent docilement leur avancée sous le soleil de plomb. Les arbres l'avaient en partie dissimulé, mais maintenant que les terriens marchaient dans la plaine, une chaleur accablante se faisait sentir et leur tenue de combat n'aidait pas à rafraîchir les corps. Heureusement, ils avaient des provisions, des biscuits et de l'eau. Mais la quantité de celle-ci diminuait à un rythme alarmant. Il fallait trouver un ruisseau ou une source d'eau fraîche pour s'approvisionner.

Les marcheurs allaient abandonner. Le major allait donner l'ordre de retourner à la Porte des Etoiles pour rentrer sur la Terre, lorsqu'ils aperçurent, au loin, ce qui ressemblait à un village. Plus les hommes s'en approchaient, plus ils se rendaient compte que ce village n'était que ruine. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village. Celui-ci avait subi de lourds dégâts. Les maisons et bâtiments de plusieurs étages, signe d'une civilisation assez avancée, étaient dans un état critique.

Le major donna l'ordre d'explorer le village pour trouver des signes de vie. Peut-être quelqu'un était-il encore vivant quelque part dans ce village. Les cinq hommes se séparèrent et se mirent à l'ouvrage. Ils explorèrent le village en solitaire mais en étant extrêmement prudent et ils le firent en gardant le contact radio.

Ils ne trouvèrent personne. Néanmoins, la destruction de ce village avait du avoir lieu récemment. Des aliments comestibles, des fruits et légumes en assez bon état avaient en effet été trouvés et c'est ce qui avait permit de tirer ces conclusions. Le lieutenant Necrona découvrit un temple. Il appela alors son supérieur. Le major s'empressa d'arriver tout en sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient aucune personne encore en vie dans ces taudis. Il donna l'ordre à tous les membres de les rejoindre, le lieutenant Necrona et lui, dans le temple de la bourgade. Il savait que rien de ce qu'ils feraient dans ce village ne servirait et il avait besoin des informations du capitaine Zedar sur ce temple.

Il y pénétra et y retrouva Vincent qui était en train d'examiner des objets intacts sur une table près de l'autel. La construction était assez basique, surtout comparé à ce qu'il avait pu voir, comme l'hôtel de ville, qui lui était très bien bâti. Le temple n'était en fait qu'un assez grand bâtiment carré et sobre. Des bancs étaient entreposés de chaque côté de la double porte principale. Puis il y avait une table et derrière un autel avec une estrade d'où le religieux devait faire ses discours. Alex Raziel, arrivé au côté de Vincent Necrona, contempla les quelques étranges objets posés sur la table.

- Personnellement ces objets ne me disent rien, major, déclara le lieutenant.

- A moi non plus.

Il y avait là un sablier, une aile de corbeau faite d'or, une goutte en verre finement réalisé, un arbre sculpté dans du bois, et des cendres.

Alors arrivèrent les autres membres de SG-20.

- Très belle architecture, fit en plaisantant le lieutenant Romain Bahamut.

Ils se rendirent au côté des deux autres hommes et Frédérick Zedar commença à observer les objets entreposés sur la table. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il donna son avis :

- Pour moi, on a affaire à une religion primitive. Elle a certainement réussi à conserver son importance sur cette planète car ils n'ont pas du connaître les grands courants du christianisme ou du musulman qu'on a eu sur la Terre.

- Heu… A quoi vous voyez que c'est une religion primitive ? demanda Necrona.

- Tout d'abord, grâce à l'édifice. Ce bâtiment tout simple, de forme carrée, était assez répandu dans les cultes païens. Et si vous regardez les objets, vous pouvez vous apercevoir qu'ils ont tous une symbolisation. Le sablier fait référence au temps et à la mort. Et les quatre autres objets sont des références aux quatre éléments. L'aile de corbeau, l'air ; la goutte d'eau, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de préciser ; l'arbre, la nature, thème récurrent dans ces anciennes religions, et les cendres rappellent le feu.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit pas qui a exterminé ce village. De plus, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je n'ai repéré aucun cadavre. Tout ça me semble assez louche, intervint Loïc Solaris.

Le major se remémora son exploration du village. Il s'aperçut en effet qu'il n'avait pas vu la trace d'un seul corps. Les trois derniers membres se firent la même remarque. Tout à coup, il y eut comme un froid qui passa dans le temple. Les cinq hommes prirent leurs armes.

Ils voulurent sortir mais Frédérick Zedar demanda s'il pouvait prendre les objets pour les examiner une fois rentré à la base. Le major donna son accord et sorti du temple. Le lieutenant prit tous les objets et les mit dans son sac à dos rapidement. Puis il rejoignit le reste du groupe en marchant assez vite pour les rattraper.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du village, ils entendirent un énorme bruit. Ce fut comme un long cri d'éléphant mais terriblement plus puissant et effrayant. Le vent se leva et des nuages couvrirent le soleil, qui depuis leur arrivé avait éclairé un ciel parfaitement bleu. Les terriens décidèrent de quitter la planète le plus vite possible. Mais il fallait pour cela reprendre le sentier qu'ils avaient suivis pour arriver au village et celui-ci conduisait dans la forêt, origine du rugissement.


	2. 2nde Partie

2nde Partie de l'épisode 2.

Les hommes marchaient d'un pas rapide mais ils étaient tendus depuis leur départ du village, il y avait de cela plus d'une demi-heure. Ils tenaient leurs armes près du corps, le doigt sur la détente, prêt à faire feu pour se défendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent la forêt. Le chemin de terre s'enfonçait dans l'ombre entre les très grands arbres de ce bois. Ils firent une courte pause. Ils se désaltérèrent pour pouvoir faire la marche que représentait la traversée du bois en une seule fois. Les gourdes se vidaient lorsque leur parvient un cri. Ce n'était plus un rugissement de bête mais le hurlement d'un homme terrifié.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? demanda vivement Romain Bahamut, le visage tout rouge après avoir marché à pas rapide du village jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

-Bah, je pense que c'était un cri. Un cri humain.

-De quelqu'un qui a très peur, confirma Solaris.

-Allons voir ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Raziel.

-Vous êtes sûr, Major, fit faiblement le capitaine Zedar.

-Oui, il nous faut savoir ce qui se passe sur cette planète, pour pouvoir signaler au SGC si elle est dangereuse ou non, expliqua Alex. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons nos armes. Allez, en avant.

Le groupe avança en direction de la forêt mais d'un pas beaucoup plus lent. Les cinq membres de l'équipe jetaient des regards affolés à la lisière de la forêt, où les arbres s'arrêtaient subitement et où la plaine et les champs dominaient le paysage. Arrivés devant les premiers arbres, l'équipe s'arrêta.

-Allez, nous n'allons pas nous arrêter là. Vous voulez retourner sur Terre, non ? fit le Major Raziel pour remotiver ses troupes.

Après quelques centaines de mètres de marche à la pénombre des arbres, le major fit signe au reste des de l'équipe qu'ils allaient devoir se diriger au cœur même des bois, pour rejoindre l'origine du cri. Après plusieurs minutes d'avancé sans que rien ne vienne perturber la nature, l'équipe commençait à être rassuré. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Non, le village détruit et vide de toute présence était bien réel ? De plus, chaque membre de l'équipe SG se rendait compte que le village n'avait pas du être détruit par des armes à énergie. En effet, ils n'avaient décelé aucune trace d'impact ou de brûlure. Encore un mystère. Mais que se passait-il donc sur cette maudite planète ?

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, le lieutenant Bahamut repéra quelque chose.

-J'ai quelque chose en visuel, fit-il au reste du groupe en montrant une direction d'un geste du doigt.

Ils se mirent alors tous à couvert, dos à un arbre. Ils venaient de repérer la première présence humaine. Les cinq membres s'approchèrent discrètement. Bien que l'homme soit assis, dos à un vieil arbre rabougri, il pouvait être armé et dangereux. De plus, il portait une armure Jaffa. Mais SG-20 se rendit vite compte que cet homme était gravement blessé. Son armure était en mauvais état mais son corps l'était encore plus. Son visage était couvert d'hématome de toutes sortes de verts et une partie d'une de ses jambes manquée. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Le Major Alex Raziel se rapprocha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Hé, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

Mais le jaffa était inconscient et n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se réveiller avant des heures. Alors un autre cri, cette fois, strident, survint. Peu après, un autre beaucoup plus grave, comme le premier qu'ils avaient entendu, leur parvint. Le jaffa fut réveillé en sursaut par ces cris. Il fut surpris de voir des personnes devant lui. Ne voyant pas de menaces directes, il fut rassuré, se calma et demanda d'un souffle :

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes de la planète Terre.

-Partez, Tau'Ri. Ou vous mourrez !

-Quel optimisme, chuchota le lieutenant Necrona à Bahamut.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il sur cette planète ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est… C'est notre… Dieu. Il a … crée des… créatures… des monstres, dévoila le mourant d'un ton de plus en plus bas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il… Il voulait… une armée…Là-bas…à quelques… du Chap'Aï…Laboratoire…

Il arrêta de parler quelques secondes comme pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il ne put dire que :

- Tal'Kree…

Le jaffa s'affaissa. Mort.

-Qu'a-t-il raconté ? Son Dieu a crée des monstres pour se faire une armée, répéta Vincent Necrona. Mais à quoi jouent les Goa'Uld… Ils ne peuvent pas rester tranquilles cinq minutes.

-A son symbole, sur son front, je crois que son Dieu était Apis, dévoila Zedar.

-Encore lui, s'exclama Raziel. Enfin… Allons voir ce laboratoire. S'il est à quelques kilomètres de la Porte on devrait pouvoir le trouver.

-D'accord, acquiesça le reste des troupes.


	3. 3ème Partie

Episode 2 – 3ème Partie

La marche reprit. Ils avaient rejoint le chemin sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Mais après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marches intensives, une créature énorme coupa le sentier, allant d'une partie de la forêt à l'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un dinosaure ?

En effet, la créature qui était passée sans s'arrêter était très colossale.

Mais SG-20 n'avait pas eu le temps de voir les détails, la bête était allée trop vite. Ils continuèrent, plus prudent que jamais. Arrivés à la clairière où été entreposée la Porte, les Français s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient un problème. En effet, une énorme créature dégustait un imposant repas. L'espèce de dinosaure avalait des bouts entiers de viandes qu'il retirait sans mal du flanc ouvert d'une espèce inconnue des pauvres terriens qui assistés bien malgré eux à cet horrible spectacle. La bête ressemblait en fait à un croisement entre un tricératops et un éléphant. C'était étonnant. De plus, sa tête et surtout sa mâchoire étaient des plus agressives. En effet, alors que le tricératops et l'éléphant étaient tous deux herbivores, cette créature était nettement carnivore, comme les cinq militaires avaient pu le constater. Sa gueule était un amas de chair incrusté de joyaux blancs sanglants, ses monstrueuses dents.

Tout à coup, alors que l'équipe d'exploration était restée paralysée devant ce sinistre spectacle, le dinosaure fit un mouvement. Sa tête se redressa des restes de son repas et posa le regard droit sur SG-20.

Alors que le major et ses hommes mirent en joue la créature, celle-ci balaya le sol à plusieurs reprises à l'aide de sa patte avant-droite. La terre à ses pieds fut balayée alors que l'animal, de ses pattes antérieures, fut propulsé. Il chargeait droit sur les terriens, surpris. Mais pas pour longtemps. En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient ouvert le feu. Les tirs des cinq Famas fusèrent vers la bête en pleine course. Si inconcevable que cela fut, les balles semblaient ricocher sur sa peau.

- Les balles rebondissent, cria Loïc Solaris, pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient les tirs de mitrailleuse.

Mais alors que les chargeurs se vidaient, à une vitesse stupéfiante, la terrible créature ralentit puis s'immobilisa. Après un temps, où elle se maintient debout, elle s'écroula. Les cinq soldats rechargèrent immédiatement, de peur de rencontrer ou d'avoir attirer d'autres monstres identiques.

- La vache… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un dinosaure pouvait être aussi résistant, s'exclama Romain Bahamut.

- A mon avis ce n'est pas un dinosaure normal, expliqua Solaris.

- Ça il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir un doctorat en physique pour s'en rendre compte, fit Zedar. Avec cinq chargeurs complets de Famas, et surtout des balles améliorées, toute créature aurait trépassée depuis longtemps. Celle-là se tenait toujours debout, avant de s'effondrer. Elle m'a foutu une peur bleue, je l'avoue.

Un ange passa, avant de s'enfuir à tir d'aile, comme effrayé par une créature-dinosaure terrifiante.

- Nous allons contacter le SGC pour les prévenir de la situation et demander si nous pouvons rechercher le laboratoire dont le jaffa à parler, dit alors le major Raziel.

- Bien, je compose les coordonnés, se dévoua Nécrona.

Il se dirigea vers le DHD en remettant ses lunettes de vue bien en place. Une fois le vortex crée, le major Raziel, chef de mission, fit un rapport rapide au général Hammond.

- Pouvons-nous partir à la recherche du laboratoire ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Bien sur. Mais surtout, soyez prudent. Si des monstres préhistoriques se promènent en liberté dans la forêt je veux que vous soyez sur vos gardes. N'hésitez pas à rentrer si vous avez un problème, expliqua Hammond.

- Entendu, fit Raziel avant que le vortex bleuté ne disparaisse. Bien, quelqu'un a une idée pour trouver le labo ?

- Franchement, je ne voix pas comment on pourra le trouver sans matériel de détection énergétique, fit Solaris d'un ton défaitiste.

- Ecoutez, j'ai une idée, major.

- Oui ?

- Nous allons nous séparer. Chacun prend une direction, avance de cinq kilomètres et revient. Bien sur, on fait attention, on cherche tous ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, etc… vous connaissez le topo, déclara Vincent Necrona, tacticien hors pair. Avec ça, on devrait multiplier les chances de trouver ce labo. On le fait en deux ou trois fois, pour étendre encore le champ de recherche et normalement on devrait trouver.

- Ça me va, fit Raziel. Mais combien de temps prévoyez-vous pour un aller-retour. 2 heures ?

- Ouais, à peu près.

- OK. On le fait vers l'est. Tout le monde prend une direction plus ou moins tournée à l'est. On fera les quatre points cardinaux, soit 8 heures. Si on ne trouve rien, on rentre. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que le jaffa nous a peut-être menti.


	4. 4ème Partie

Episode 2 – Partie 4

Les cinq hommes se séparèrent et commencèrent leur recherche. Ils ne trouvèrent rien à l'est si ce n'est une rivière assez importante ou ils purent remplir leur gourde et firent une petite pause avant de repartir, vers le nord cette fois. Ce coup-ci, Romain Bahamut découvrit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas très voyant mais il pensait bien tenir l'entrée du laboratoire. En effet, sur son chemin il se rendit compte que des arbres avaient une drôle de position. Ils étaient presque en formation. Ce n'était pas naturel. Ou alors pour atteindre cette forme, il aurait fallu une énorme coïncidence. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il étudiait la zone. C'était une zone boisée, identique aux autres. Il y avait toujours des arbres, des buissons, des fougères et toute sorte de plantes mais le positionnement des arbres était vraiment étrange.

Bahamut se positionna au centre de la formation des arbres. Il regarda une fois dans chaque direction, une fois à chaque point cardinal. Il y avait bien la même formation d'arbre. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il contacta le major par radio, pour lui signaler qu'il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose. Le major lui ordonna de faire des recherches plus poussées et de le rappeler s'il y avait vraiment un truc. SG-20 se réunirait alors pour explorer le laboratoire.

Le capitaine se mit alors au travail. Il contempla les arbres. Ceux-ci étaient par quatre à chaque fois. De là où il était, s'il regardait une formation, il pouvait voir trois arbres alignés, plus un au devant de l'arbre du milieu de ligne. Cela ressemblait à une flèche ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il aurait juré que les arbres montraient l'endroit où il se trouvait, au milieu des quatre formations. Mais qu'y avait-il au juste. Il ne le savait pas…

Il observa chaque arbre, puis sur celui avancé de la formation pointant au sud, il découvrit des commandes. Un bout d'écorce se retirait pour dévoiler un panneau de boutons aux symboles Goa'Uld. Il empoigna sa radio :

- Major, j'ai trouvé. Revenez à la Porte, je viens vous chercher. J'ai trouvé un panneau de commande Goa'Uld sur un arbre. Et puis certains arbres sont en formation pour montrer quelque chose, j'en suis sur. Enfin, vous le verrez vous-même.

- Bien joué, lieutenant. J'appelle les autres et on se regroupe à la Porte.

Le lieutenant Bahamut retourna à la Porte des Etoiles, heureux de sa trouvaille.

Lorsque le groupe fut au complet, Romain leur montra la direction à prendre.

- Euh… Major ? fit Zedar.

- Oui, capitaine.

- Ça ne vous semble pas bizarre de ne plus entendre de hurlement ou de cri étrange. Il ne devait pas y avoir qu'une créature lorsque le village s'est fait attaquer.

- Je ne sais pas, capitaine. Il est vrai que le village était en mauvais état et que ça semble beaucoup pour être le résultat d'une seule de ces créatures. Mais vos avez vu comme moi de quoi elle était capable. Ce n'était pas une bête ordinaire, dit le major Raziel en marchant prudemment dans la forêt pour ne pas se tordre la cheville.

- Mouais… Je ne suis pas convaincu, major.

- Ah ?

- Vous oubliez que lors de notre premier passage, quand nous nous dirigions vers le village, nous avons vu quelques créatures sauvages. Maintenant que nous allons au cœur des bois, nous n'en apercevons plus une seule. C'est étrange, avouez-le.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas fait attention.

- C'est comme si ces créatures s'étaient réfugiées dans leur terrier, craignant une catastrophe. Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Nous sommes arrivés, coupa Romain Bahamut.

Les quatre soldats purent alors observer l'étrangeté des lieux. La place des arbres et surtout le panneau de contrôle en plein milieu d'un tronc d'arbre.

- Pour moi il s'agit d'un panneau contrôlant des anneaux de transport, fit Solaris.

- C'est ce à quoi je pensais, confirma Bahamut.

Solaris commença à entrer la séquence d'activation des anneaux. Les membres de SG-20 se regroupèrent au milieu du cercle formé par les quatre arbres plus en avant.

Des anneaux sortirent du sol rapidement, soulevant herbes et feuilles au passage. Dans un halo lumineux les hommes de SG-20 disparurent alors que les anneaux retrouvèrent leur position originale.


	5. 5ème Partie

Episode 2 - 5ème Partie

Les cinq Français se tenaient un genou au sol, pointant leurs armes chacun dans une direction différente pour couvrir la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés. C'était une vaste pièce, vide de toute présence Jaffa. Les soldats se relevèrent et l'examinèrent. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant si ce n'est quelques caisses inouvrables contenant dieu sait quoi. Les murs étaient couverts ça et là de symboles Goa'Uld. Il y avait deux issues possibles, aussi le groupe se sépara sous l'ordre du major. Par geste, il indiqua à son équipe la répartition des membres et qui prendrait quelle porte.

Le major se positionna d'un coté de la porte que son petit groupe allait prendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans la pièce d'à côté puis il y entra, suivi de Frédérick Zedar et de Vincent Necrona. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver ressemblait bien plus à un laboratoire d'une espèce avancée. Les murs étaient gris et laiteux à la fois. Il y avait quelques tables vides mais aussi des sortes de microscopes géants et inquiétants. La pièce ne comportait rien de plus, aussi les membres de SG-20 présents pensèrent que le labo devait être plus grand et qu'il n'en avait vu qu'une infime partie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la seule sortie et longèrent un couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent un vague murmure. Tous trois se mirent en position de combat, prêt à faire feu. Mais la voix devait provenir d'une salle et la personne qui marmonnait n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir. Les trois membres de SG-20 avancèrent donc prudemment vers l'origine du bruit.

Les deux autres soldats français, le lieutenant Romain Bahamut et le capitaine Loïc Solaris, s'occupèrent de l'autre sortie. Ils avaient quitté la pièce des Anneaux sans problème et avaient longé un important couloir. Puis ils étaient arrivés dans des salles de contrôle, des dortoirs, etc… Le complexe était grand mais avait l'air vide, abandonné. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'imprévu.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur exploration, les deux hommes entendirent des grognements. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce, remplis de cages énormes dont certaines étaient vide mais dont d'autres abritaient des créatures monstrueuses. Ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait deux monstres semblables aux tricératops qu'ils avaient abattu mais aussi d'autre qui semblaient avoir la capacité de voler.

Le major Raziel et Necrona jetèrent un regard dans la pièce d'où était venu le murmure. C'était un grand laboratoire, bien trop grand pour une personne mais où pourtant une seule personne était présente. C'était un homme qui semblait très occupé par ses recherches. Il ne semblait pas dangereux, aussi SG-20 entra dans la pièce.

- Salut, fit le major, on dérange.

- Que ! Quoi, fit le scientifique d'une voix rauque en se retournant instantanément et tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber un échantillon de liquide étrange.

- Nous sommes de passage.

- Mais que faîtes vous là ? Et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous ? demanda en se reprenant. Vous êtes dans un domaine contrôlé par le Dieu Apis. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, veuillez partir ou sinon…

- Ou sinon… ?

- Sinon… Je vais appeler la sécurité, fit-il en espérant se faire menaçant. Mais même sa voix de Goa'Uld ne l'aidait pas.

- Quelle sécurité ? Vous semblez seul ici, s'exclama Raziel en faisant un mouvement avec son arme qu'il pointait sur le scientifique.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, déclara alors le scientifique d'une voix devenue bien plus sur.

Le scientifique Goa'Uld dont l'hôte n'était plus tout jeune parvint à sauter entre deux tables d'opération en prenant une sorte de mini télécommande au passage. Alors deux portes s'entrouvrirent sur la gauche des trois terriens. Ils se tournèrent pour voir deux créatures sortir de leurs cages. Ils étaient plus petits que le tricératops mais au moins aussi en colère.

Ils ressemblaient à des gros taureaux dont on aurait modifié l'apparence. Leur tête était dotée d'énormes défenses qui brillaient comme des dagues aiguisées et leurs gueules rappelaient plus celle d'un loup que d'un taureau, surtout au vu des dents. Leurs pattes ne se finissaient plus par de simples sabots mais des énormes pinces griffues. Les deux taureaux chargèrent alors que le scientifique cria :

- Voyez le châtiment divin d'Apis s'abattre sur vous, mortel !

Les trois hommes n'attendirent pas pour ouvrir le feu. Mais les taureaux étaient très proches et les balles ne leur faisaient pas grand mal. Alors que les deux taureaux, têtes baissées, fonçaient droit sur SG-20, les trois soldats esquivèrent en sautant de côté. D'un roulé boulé ils furent hors de porté des taureaux qui continuèrent leur course et foncèrent dans une table qui finit broyée. Cela les avait stoppés et ils purent se retourner. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leur course les trois membres de SG-20 finirent le travail. Après encore quelques tirs les deux taureaux, ensanglantés, s'effondrèrent. Les français se dépêchèrent de recharger, au cas où de nouvelles créatures apparaissent.

Le scientifique sorti alors de sa cachette et lorsqu'il vit les deux bêtes mortes, s'écria :

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait !? Vous avez tué les animaux sacrés protecteurs d'Apis. Il ne va pas être content ! Non mais vous auriez pu éviter de les tuer. Vous n'étiez pas obligés !

- Ecoutez, d'abord c'est vous qui les avez lâché sur nous, et puis nous ne faisions que nous défendre. En plus, on se fout de ce que va ressentir ce pauvre Apis.

- Mais… Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de votre Dieu !

- Nous n'avons pas de Dieu ou seulement celui que nous choisissons, l'éclaira Zedar.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria le Goa'Uld, perdu. Puis la lumière lui revint. Mais d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de cette planète.

- Heureux que vous vous en rendiez compte. Nous sommes de la Terre.

- La Tau'Ri. Oui, Apis m'a dit de me méfier de vous… Il a pu en apprendre énormément sur les quelques soldats qu'il a pris lors de la bataille contre Maât. Ah ah ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas à cette offensive. Misérable Maât.

- Quoi ? Apis détient des terriens ? fit Raziel.

- Heu… Je n'ai pas à vous révéler cette information. Partez avant qu'Apis ne s'énerve. Son courroux sera terrible.

- Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoique ce soit, déclara le major qui commençait à s'énerver. Alors vous allez tout nous expliquer.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Parce que si vous ne le faîte pas, je vous tue, dit froidement Alex Raziel en se rapprochant du scientifique.

- Je… Je ne le peux. Apis m'en voudrait si je vous dévoilais ce que je sais.

- Vous m'en voyez navré.

- Major, je peux peut-être le torturer, proposa Vincent Nécrona d'un air enjoué en souriant, je m'y connais assez bien.

- Quoi… ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria le Goa'Uld qui commençait à prendre peur. Ecoutez, je suis sous la protection d'Apis. Vous ne pouvez me toucher.

Le major ainsi que ses deux hommes se demandaient si le scientifique Goa'Uld n'était pas fou.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, fit Raziel d'un ton ferme, espérant faire craquer le Goa'Uld. Necrona, je vous laisse vous amuser.

- Non !! s'écria le Goa'Uld en reculant devant la menace que représentait le lieutenant.

Terrorisé, le Goa'Uld commença à parler :

- Je vais vous dire ce que je sais, ne me tuez pas.

- Allez-y, je perds patience, fit Raziel

- D'accord. Alors, heu… par où commencer…

- Dépêchez-vous, fit Necrona qui perdait vraiment patience, en agitant un couteau devant le visage du vieux Goa'Uld.

- Heu, oui, oui !

Mais à ce moment là des bruits se firent entendre depuis le couloir. Le Major et Zedar pointèrent leurs armes en direction de la porte alors que Necrona continuait de tenir à l'œil le scientifique s'attendant à tout, sauf à ça.


	6. 6ème Partie

Alors que les trois membres de SG-20 s'attendaient à voir surgir une immonde et terrible créature ou quelques jaffas, ce furent Romain Bahamut et Loïc Solaris qui franchirent la porte.

- Rien à signaler dans ce complexe, major, déclara le capitaine.

- Putain, vous nous avez foutu une peur bleue, fit Zedar alors que la tension retombait.

- Désolé.

- La prochaine fois, prévenez-nous par radio que vous arrivez, conseilla Alex.

- Ok, major, vraiment désolé.

- On s'attendait à voir débarquer des troupes de jaffas.

- Qui c'est lui ? demanda le lieutenant Solaris pour changer de sujet.

- Un scientifique Goa'Uld.

- Et pourquoi est-il toujours là ? demanda Bahamut.

- Bah, ça, on n'en sait rien. Il a voulut nous livrer à ces taureaux, expliqua Zedar en montrant les carcasses des bêtes, puis là il allait nous raconter sa vie mais il hésitait sur le moment par où il allait commencer.

- Je vois.

- Major, à mon avis la planète a du être évacuée, dit Solaris.

- Ah oui ! Et comment arrivez-vous à ces conclusions, capitaine ?

- D'abord, le village. Détruit mais aucun cadavre ou même trace de sang. Ensuite, ce complexe laissé à l'abandon.

- Hé, il n'est pas abandonné ce complexe. Je suis là moi. Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, l'assistance laisse à désirer… Même pour les repas… Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait à manger moi-même… Mais de là à dire qu'ils m'ont abandonné. Moi, leur meilleur scientifique. Apis ne m'aurait pas laissé en arrière… Non, c'est impossible. Impensable…

Mais malgré le scientifique qui voulait se convaincre du contraire, la planète avait du être évacuée, et ce, sans le pauvre scientifique. Le major éprouva une seconde de pitié puis lui demanda :

- Alors votre histoire ? Dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette planète.

- Euh…, commença le Goa'Uld avant de reprendre de sa voix grave mais teintée d'amertume. Voilà, je suis le chef du projet d'armée animale d'Apis. Je m'appelle Krit'Bek, mais vous n'en avez que faire, n'est ce pas ? Bref… Apis voulait une armée polyvalente mais animale dont il pourrait prendre le contrôle total. Il voulait les envoyer en premier par le Chaap'Aï pour anéantir toute résistance ennemie avant d'envoyer des hommes. C'était un bon projet… mais il y eut des problèmes. En fait, on devait pouvoir faire des animaux presque à l'infini grâce au clonage et à l'accélération du cycle de vie. Mais la fusion des patrimoines génétiques n'était pas aisée et l'accélération de vieillesse ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas. Ce projet est en cours depuis un certain temps. Enfin, il y a peu, nous avons perdu le contrôle. Les animaux se sont échappés et ont tué de nombreuses personnes. Les jaffas ont voulus les arrêter mais ne le pouvaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Ils ont donc fuit, emmenant avec eux les populations locales qui ne pouvaient survivre face aux assauts de mes créatures. Les jaffas ont eu du mal à les détruire. Mes créations étaient à l'image des Dieux, invincibles. Mais après quelques jours, les bêtes qui s'étaient enfuies sont mortes, toutes tuées par les jaffas envoyés en renforts. Alors Apis a voulu qu'on arrête le projet, malgré mes protestations. Depuis je suis seul… Je crois. Mais à vrai dire je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mes animaux me tenaient compagnie. Ils sont très gentils, vous savez.

- Oui, c'est ça. Dites-moi en plus sur ce que vous a dit Apis au sujet des terriens.

- Oh ! Pas grand chose. Il était assez vague. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il venait de remporter une bataille importante et de capturer des ennemis que les Grands Maîtres redoutent de plus en plus, des Tau'Ris.

- D'accord. Merci, fit le major, bien que ce mot ait du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Nous partons, continua-t-il en faisant signe au reste de son équipe.

- Mais, vous n'allez pas le laisser là. Il peut nous être utile à la base, protesta Necrona.

- Ecoutez, lieutenant, fit Alex. Je me fous du gouvernement et de ses exigences. Je sais que l'on pourrait en faire un parfait spécimen à étudier, un cobaye, un prisonnier, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais il m'a aidé. Je sais que mes amis sont certainement toujours en vie, et que c'est Apis qui les détient. Pour ça je lui laisse une chance de partir. Allez, on s'en va.

- Bien, fit les autres membres de SG-20.

- Je suppose qu'on devra modifier le rapport pour faire en sorte qu'il se soit enfuit dans les règles, exposa Zedar.

- Merci, fit le Major Alex Raziel.

Alors que SG-20 commençait à partir, le Goa'Uld se précipita sur un panneau en hurlant :

- Pour Apis !

Romain Bahamut se retourna le plus vite et appuya sur la détente. Une rafale de Famas atteignit le Goa'Uld au flanc et en tombant, il put appuyer sur un bouton. Alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent une dernière fois, un bruit énorme se produit. Bien qu'il semblait lointain, on pouvait distinguer que c'était le bruit de cages qui s'ouvraient.

- Si c'est le chenil qui s'ouvre, on est mal, s'écria Solaris.

- Ouais, confirma Bahamut qui avait eu lui aussi l'occasion d'admirer le lieu où les bêtes étaient détenues. Il était plein de tricératops et autres joyeusetés.

- Tous aux Anneaux, fit le major en commençant à courir comme un dératé.

SG-20 entama alors une course éperdue pour atteindre la salle de téléportation avant les animaux.


	7. 7ème Partie

StarGate SG-20 La Nouvelle Equipe, 2nde PartieBelXander

7ème et Dernière Partie – Episode 2

L'équipe française fut rassurée. La salle des Anneaux n'était pas encore envahie. Ils se mirent en place et quelques secondes plus tard, ils couraient dans la forêt pour atteindre la Porte des Etoiles.

- J'espère que les animaux sont restés enfermés dans le labo, sinon ça va être chaud, souffla Necrona tout en courant.

- Ouais ! confirma le reste de SG-20.

Les terriens avaient hâte de retourner sur leur chère planète. Alors qu'ils avaient fait un kilomètre, des cris et hurlement retentirent derrière eux. Les soldats accélérèrent l'allure, doigt sur la détente. Solaris se retourna et put voir la gueule d'un tricératops non loin derrière le groupe.

- Monstres derrière nous ! cria-t-il, pour prévenir ses camarades.

Puis un autre tricératops apparut, bientôt rejoint par quatre taureaux. SG-20 continuait à courir mais les animaux gagnaient du terrain, ces derniers étaient tout simplement plus rapides. De plus, les soldats furent arrêtés par deux créatures qui venaient d'atterrir. Ces nouveaux monstres ressemblaient à une fusion entre un ptéranodon et un aigle géant. Ils étaient à couper le souffle. Krit'Bk, malgré sa folie était remarquablement doué. Les membres de SG-20 ne se laissèrent pourtant pas surprendre et ouvrirent le feu. Les balles pénétrèrent le corps fragile de ces animaux qui pépièrent de douleur. Alors les deux bêtes, qui se débattaient comme elles pouvaient, en donnant des coups de bec dans le vide, facilement esquivés par les humains, voulurent décoller. Les deux sortes d'oiseaux géants étendirent leurs ailes, trouées de balles et commencèrent à s'élever du sol. Mais elles ne purent le faire longtemps. Alors que le sang de ces animaux giclait des blessures béantes, les deux aiglonodon retombèrent, morts. Mais les quelques secondes perdues pendant le combat avaient permis aux bêtes terrestres de revenir sur les cinq hommes. Deux taureaux fonçaient droit sur le major alors que chaque bête avait pris pour cible un membre de l'équipe d'exploration. Les hommes se séparèrent pour gagner du terrain et permettre une esquive plus aisée. Solaris réussit d'un roulé-boulé à se mettre hors de porté de l'horrible tricératops qui l'avait pris pour repas. Il profita du répit gagné par le fait que l'animal devait faire un demi-tour au large tout en continuant de courir, ne pouvant s'arrêter en pleine course, pour recharger. Les autres membres purent user de la même technique sans trop de mal. Seul Frédérick Zedar et Vincent Nécrona furent touchés par les griffes d'une des pattes des taureaux qui les avaient attaqués.

Mais le major Raziel, lui, était en danger. Il avait pu esquiver le premier taureau mais le deuxième l'avait heurté de plein fouet le propulsant au sol. Sonné, il se releva tant bien que mal tout en rechargeant. Il se rendit compte que toute sa veste était déchirée. Son flanc droit était bien ouvert et l'on pouvait presque voir les côtes. Ce n'était pas beau à regarder et il fallait qu'il se soigne le plus vite possible. Mais avant il devait supprimer toute menace. Malgré la douleur, il se remit au travail, il fallait tout d'abord qu'il recharge son arme. Il ne le faisait pas assez vite à son goût et en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de tirs des Famas des membres de son groupe. Les deux taureaux revenaient sur lui à pleine vitesse, leur demi-tour effectué. Il se concentra sur son arme pour y replacer le chargeur.

- Allez, fit-il après le chargeur qui n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place dans ce moment critique. Sa tête tournait trop et sa vision n'était pas très nette.

Les deux créatures se rapprochaient terriblement vite et cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reprendre un choc. Son chargeur était enfin en place, il enclencha l'arme puis fit feu. Mais les deux taureaux, symboles de la colère d'Apis étaient bien trop proches. Raziel se prépara à l'impact… qui n'eut pas lieu. Une terrible déflagration se produit à quelques mètres de lui, en plein sur les taureaux. Les deux bêtes parcoururent encore quelques mètres, puis s'effondrèrent aux pieds du major, calcinées.

Le major tourna sa tête en direction de ses hommes. Ils l'avaient sauvé. Ils avaient pu vaincre les animaux qui leur faisaient face et un des hommes avait envoyé une grenade sur les deux taureaux le menaçant. Il était soulagé, et failli s'écrouler de joie et de fatigue. Sa blessure au flanc le faisant souffrir. Alors qu'il allait faire un pas pour féliciter son sauveur, il s'aperçut qu'il avait aussi une entorse à la cheville. Frédérick Zedar se porta à son secours et vint le soutenir.

- Comme nous avions vidé nos chargeurs sur les bestiaux qui voulaient notre peau et que nous n'avions pas le temps de recharger, j'ai balancé une grenade, expliqua Romain Bahamut alors que le groupe reprit sa marche.

Après un kilomètre de marche lente, en raison de l'état du major, et surtout effectuée sous la menace d'une réapparition de ces monstres, SG-20 fut content d'apercevoir la Porte des Etoiles, dans sa clairière heureusement vierge de monstres. Seul le tricératops mort et son repas plein de mouches pouvaient gâcher ce moment.

Solaris alla composer les coordonnées. Le kawoosh se produisit et le vortex fut formé. Le lieutenant composa le code du GDO, pour ouvrir l'iris alors que Necrona déclara :

- Au moins, on n'aura pas à trafiquer notre rapport.

Le major sourit en repensant au scientifique fou qui lui avait néanmoins redonné l'espoir de revoir ses anciens camarades. Puis, SG-20 franchit la Porte pour un retour mérité, après une mission qui ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ils l'avaient espéré.

StarGate SG-20 – Saison 1 – Episode 2 FIN


End file.
